The present invention generally pertains to connecting devices for connecting structural members and particularly to a bed frame construction.
There is a need for a frame design, and in particular, a design for a connection between the side rails and cross-bearing members of a frame that is economical, easy to assemble, and safer than conventional designs.
The present invention meets the above-described need by providing a connecting device with a structural member having opposed end walls connected to a side wall. Each of the end walls has an inner wall extending therefrom in spaced apart relation to the side wall. The structural member has a first slot and a second slot. The first slot extends from the end wall through the inner wall and the second slot extends through the opposite inner wall.
A cross-bearing member having a side wall, end wall, inner wall and top wall disposed on at least one end engages with the structural member. The end wall and inner wall connect to the side wall and are spaced apart from the top wall such that the end wall, inner wall and side wall are capable of sliding through the first slot in the structural member and the side wall on the opposite end is capable of sliding through the second slot.